Forks
by rosmarlin
Summary: Forks siempre había sido el pueblo que la catalogaba de rebelde. Dónde se había terminado estancando. Pero fue precisamente a Forks que llegó un joven músico callejero que cambiaría su vida para siempre. TODOS HUMANOS. TEMAS DELICADOS, leer con cautela.
1. El parque

**Por increíble que pueda parecer, ¡he vuelto!. La verdad es que estaba convencida que no volvería a fanfiction, porque no me sentía capaz de escribir. Pero hace unos meses me encontré con una historia que había empezado por el ya lejano 2014, y entonces la musa volvió a golpear a mi puerta. Solo espero que aún haya gente por allí interesada en leer las locuras que salen de mi cabeza.**

 **En cuanto a la historia. Se trata de una continuación del One-shot "Have a little faith in me" que escribí hace ya mucho tiempo. ¿Os acordáis del pequeño niño de cuatro años que acababa de perder a su madre?, pues ésta es su historia. Aunque no teman, no hace falta haber leído esa fic, para poder entender ésta.**

 **Y como siempre, debo aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece. Yo solo me adjudico las tramas de mis historias.**

 **El Parque.**

Isabella Swan, Bella para las personas más cercanas a ella, estaba agotada. La espalda le dolía a horrores, las piernas le quemaban y sentía que cada brazo le pesaba por lo menos cincuenta kilos. Pero se sentía satisfecha, todo lo bien que se siente una después de un día de trabajo. Cada sábado era siempre así; lleno de todo los tipos de clientes. Las señoras mayores que iban todas las semanas, convencidas que sabían más que ella. Los niños que eran tan difíciles de atender porque no paran de moverse. Y sin contar los trabajos más largos y técnicos.

Y lo que más chistoso le resultaba del caso, era que los sábados la peluquería cerraba a las dos de la tarde.

Se pasó el peine por su largo y enmarañado cabello, ¿Cómo era posible que una peluquera fuera con esas fachas?. Estudió su aspecto detenidamente delante del espejo. Llevaba dos meses con su look actual y ya le empezaba a cansar. Tenía ganas de cambiar, pero aun no estaba muy segura de qué hacerse.

-¿Todavía por aquí, Bella? - Le preguntó Carmen, su jefa y dueña de la peluquería, saliendo de la oficina.

Bella se giró y le sonrió, dejó el peine en su lugar. En cuanto se retocara los labios estaba segura que su apariencia mejoraría de por lo menos un sesenta por ciento.

-Estaba por salir. Solo paso un momento al lavabo, y te quito el fastidio – bromeó.

La risa ronca de Carmen le encantaba, porque jamás era falsa.

-Tú sigue gustando a los clientes como lo haces cada día, y no dejaré de pensar en ti como en mi _fastidio_ preferido – dijo con sequedad.

Bella correspondió la risa, y se apresuró a ir al lavabo. Después de liberarse y maquillarse los labios, saludó a Carmen de pasada y salió de la peluquería.

Carmen había sido para ella como un regalo del cielo. Cuando volvió a Forks, dos años atrás para estar con su padre después de que éste resultara herido en el trabajo; Carmen fue la única que estuvo dispuesta a contratarla en su peluquería : Carmen's. A ella le daba igual lo que el resto del pueblo pensara de Bella y de las decisiones que había tomado, lo único importarte era lo buena peluquera que es.

Y aunque al inicio muchos de sus clientes no querían ser atendidos por ella, muy pronto vieron su calidad como profesional.

Solo que esa opinión no cancelaba la que todos tenían de la hija _loca_ del jefe de policía Swan.

Levantó la cara al cielo, intentado absorber la mayor cantidad de vitamina D posible, los días enteros de sol en ese lugar eran muy esporádicos.

Se tomó las puntas de un mechón de su cabello, pensado otra vez en su próximo cambio de look. No era que no le gustara su color actual, al fin y al cabo cuando se lo hizo, ese rubio dorado con paneles internos lilas le encantó; pero ella era de las que necesita cambiar constantemente. Consideró un suave color chocolate, similar al suyo natural, pero aun no estaba segura.

Su estómago rugió, reclamando su atención. Y si, Bella estaba famélica; con la cantidad de trabajo que tenía, a malas penas había podido comer algo, como le ocurría cada sábado.

Decidió pasar por el parque y comprarse algo de comer en el carro de café. El día estaba demasiado bonito, como para desperdiciarlo encerrada en casa. El parque de Forks era una verdadera maravilla, como un pequeño bosque en medio del pueblo. Lleno de verde y bancos para sentarse, todo complementado con juegos para niños. Era una verdadera lástima que la mayor parte del tiempo la lluvia no permitiera disfrutar del lugar.

Miró a su alrededor, comprobando que no era la única que había tenido la gran idea de disfrutar del aire libre : el lugar estaba lleno de gente, hasta tal punto que daba la impresión de que todo el pueblo estaba allí.

Solo esperaba no encontrarse con su familia, con ninguno de ellos. Ya le tocaba comer con ellos al día siguiente. Y tener que verlos una sola vez por semana le parecía penitencia suficiente.

XXX

Caminaba disfrutando de su café, cuando uno de esos momentos de cambio (y puede que uno de los más importarte de su vida), ocurrió. De los que siempre se escucha hablar. De esos que marcan un antes y un después.

La melodía suave, llena de armonía de una guitarra llegó a sus oídos. Nunca le había gustado tanto escuchar esa canción. Era el tipo de música que llegaba al alma. Estaba acompañada de la voz de un ángel, y era esa combinación la que dirigió sus pasos, hasta llegar a dónde él estaba.

No daba crédito a lo que tenía enfrente. Si antes lo que escucharon sus oídos, le aceleró el corazón; lo que ahora veían sus ojos la dejaba sin aliento.

Ese tenía que ser el hombre más guapo … no, la palabra indicada era _hermoso,_ que había visto en su vida. Definitivamente su aspecto iba a juego con lo angelical de su voz. Alto y con un cuerpo esbelto, piel bronceada y facciones de dios griego. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era su cabello; Bella tenía que reconocer que como peluquera, una de las primeras cosas que observaba de las personas era el cabello. Y el de ese joven era una cosa fabulosa. De un color cobrizo que muchas de sus clientas le pedían, con reflejos dorados donde le daba el sol. Y lo mejor de todo era que se trataba de su color natural, lo sabía.

Lo pensó un momento. Si, cobrizo era definitivamente el color que se quería hacer en su próximo cambio de look.

El joven, que muy posiblemente era de su edad, o puede que algún año más pequeño, tocaba y cantaba a todos los pasantes del parque. Con el estuche de su guitarra abierto, aceptando lo que cualquiera de ellos decidieran darle a cambio de su espectáculo. Bella frunció el ceño al hacer un calculo mental y rápido de todas las monedas que había ganado hasta el momento ese día. No estaba muy segura de que llegaran tan siquiera a los diez dólares.

-Have a little faith in me. Have a little faith in me – Pero el joven no se amedrentaba, continuaba cantando con una dulce sonrisa.

Cincuenta céntimos más entraron en el estuche, y él asintió con la cabeza a los pasantes en gesto de agradecimiento. Era más que evidente que a pesar de sus escasas ganancias, él disfrutaba mucho de lo que hacía. Como si la música fuera el combustible que impulsaba el motor de su corazón.

Se rió para sus adentros. ¿Y desde cuando era ella poeta?.

La canción llegó a su fin, y los que estaban a su alrededor empezaron a aplaudir, él se inclinó en una reverencia mientras se preparaba para su siguiente canción, y el grupo de personas se dispersaba.

Bella sacó de su bolso un billete de dinero y lo lanzó al estuche de la guitarra. No fue hasta que lo vio junto con las demás monedas ganadas, que se dio cuenta que le había dado veinte dólares.

Fue una milésima de segundo en el que pensó que era demasiado, en el que tuvo la tentación de agacharse a recogerlo otra vez. Pero entonces volvió a pensar en el joven con la voz de ángel, que ahora la usaba para cantar una canción más animada. Pensó en que muy probablemente llevaba todo el día allí parado y continuaría así por el resto de éste. Recordó su propio trabajo y lo mucho que aún le dolían las piernas y la espalda. Y se volvió a fijar en la precaria cantidad que había ganado antes de su generosa donación. Y decidió que podía sobrevivir sin esos veinte dólares. Podría hasta jurar que él los necesitaba más que ella.

Alzó la cabeza, sus miradas se cruzaron, y un radiante sonrisa hizo todavía más radiante ese rostro. Él inclinó su cabeza en gesto de agradecimiento una vez más, y allí Bella supo sin lugar a dudas que había hecho lo correcto. Esa sonrisa parecía realmente sincera y feliz, como si esos veinte dólares hubiesen hecho su semana.

Bella levantó su vaso de café en señal de saludo, y correspondió la sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo que sentía sus mejillas subir en temperatura. Confusa por esa reacción, miró por última vez al músico callejero y se alejó de allí.

Mientras caminaba a casa, se llevó una mano a su sonrojado rostro. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que eso le ocurrió, y no podía terminar de describir lo desconcertada que la dejaba que fuera ese joven que se lo provocara ahora.

Entonces no sabía que ese día iba a ser el primero del resto de su vida.

 _Continuará_ …

 **¿Algún comentario?, ¿Alguna idea o sugerencia?.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Saludos, Ros.**


	2. El puesto de café de Ben

**Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico la trama de mis historia.**

 **El puesto de café de Ben.**

-Respira profundo y cuenta hasta diez – se dijo a sí misma Bella, viendo su reflejo en el espejo del baño – Tú puedes conseguirlo, lo haces todas las semanas.

Abrió el grifo del agua fría y se refrescó la cara. Apenas iban a empezar a comer, y ya estaba desesperada por que acabara el día, y contaba los segundos para que llegara por fin el momento de irse a casa.

Como se lo decía en sus palabras de auto-ánimo, cada semana tenía que sobrevivir a ese infierno personal, que representaba su padre y la familia de éste. La suya propia al fin y al cabo. No era que no los quisiera, nada más lejos de la realidad. Después de todo, el sacrificio que hizo por su padre, fue hecho por puro amor y preocupación. Pero su opinión sobre familias como la suya, era que la relación era mejor cuanto mayor era la distancia.

Respiró profundo una última vez y se dispuso a salir, les había dicho que subía al baño un momento, y ya llevaba casi veinte minutos encerrada.

Al llegar al comedor se encontró con que los cinco ya se habían sentado a comer, sin esperar por ella. No le dio importancia, y se limitó a sentarse en su lugar, sin ni siquiera considerar que si hubiese sido ella en hacer algo así, para ellos sería imperdonable.

Había aprendido a vivir con ello, siempre sería la oveja negra, que nunca encajaría en la familia perfecta del jefe de policía Swan, casado con la alcaldesa del pueblo. Sue era la mujer ideal, a la que todos deseaban imitar, menos mal que no se parecía en nada a la primera mujer del jefe Swan. Con su hija mayor Leah, que seguía los pasos _perfectos_ de su madre; y el joven Seth, un adolescente rompecorazones al que todos consideraban ya el chico de oro de Forks. Por eso, ¿en dónde encajaba la hija alocada del primer matrimonio del jefe Swan?.

-Pensábamos que te habías escapado por la ventana, Bella – bromeó con burla Seth. Éste recibió un gesto de aprobación de Sam, el marido de Leah, lo que complació a Seth. Sam era como un dios andante para él.

Bella le sonrió con indulgencia, siempre tendría un débil por Seth, pero crecer en una familia que trataba de esa manera pasivo-agresiva a su hermanastra, le había enseñado a imitar ese comportamiento; y por eso a ella le empezaba a resultar muy difícil tolerarlo.

Escondió su ceño fruncido, metiendo en su boca un tenedor con ensalada; por lo menos así tenía el pretexto para no hablar. Con el pasar de los años había aprendido que era la mejor manera de tolerar los domingos en familia. Y no se equivocó, porque muy pronto todos la dejaron en paz, volviendo a sus comidas y sus temas de conversación.

Ella escuchaba por momentos, su atención se encendía solo de manera intermitente. De su padre escuchó no-sabe-qué anécdota de un nuevo inspector que había entrado a la comisaría. De Seth cómo le iban las prácticas del último deporte que estaba jugando, Bella no tenía ni idea de cuál era. Leah y Sam los actualizaban sobre los tratamientos de fertilidad que estaban tomando. Llevaban más de un año intentando concebir, y al final habían recurrido a buscar ayuda. Tuvo que reprimir una mueca de disgusto, ¿Y a ella qué más le podía importar cuántas vecen lo habían hecho la última vez que Leah estuvo ovulando?.

Hasta el casi inocente comentario de Sue que sí capturó del todo su atención.

-El otro día me encontré con Billy en el supermercado.

La cucharilla con la que se estaba comiendo el helado de postre cayó de repente sobre la mesa. Cinco pares de ojos se giraron a verla y el silencio reinó durante más de diez segundos. Pero esa fue toda la atención que le prestaron a ella, y Sue continuó como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Te mandó saludos, Charlie.

Charlie sonrió con nostalgia.

-El viejo Billy. ¿Cómo está?.

El conocido sentimiento de culpa invadió su estómago. Lo que más lamentaba de todo lo sucedido era que su padre hubiera terminado su amistad con Billy. Pero objetivamente sabía que no toda la culpa podía recaer sobre ella; si esa amistad de tantos años fuese tan fuerte como ellos dos creían, habría sobrevivido a las acciones de sus hijos.

-Lo veo bastante bien – continuó Sue –. Ha adelgazado mucho y al parecer su diabetes ya no le está dando problemas.

-Qué bueno – dijo Charlie.

-Si, así es. Estaba comprando para irse a pasar un tiempo a Seattle.

-¿Y eso? - preguntó curioso Sam.

-Jacob se casa la semana que viene – Y por lo menos Bella le agradeció que lo dijera con cautela y pendiente de como reaccionaría ella.

Tragó con algo de dificultad el nudo de su garganta y procuró no inmutarse, mientras continuaba comiendo su helado.

-¡Esa es una gran noticia! - festejó Leah y casi consigue sonar sincera.

-Si – coincidió su marido –. Es solo una lastima que no nos invitaran.

El bufido se Seth fue burlón.

-Como si cualquiera de nosotros podríamos ser invitados a esa boda.

Bella volvió a tragar y carraspear antes de hablar, adelantándose a que cualquiera de ellos dijera lo obvio : que si no habían sido invitados era por ella.

-¿Y se casará con Emily? - quiso confirmar.

-Si, creo que si – contestó Sue.

Bella asintió una sola vez, asimilando la respuesta. Suponía que en el fondo debía estar feliz por ellos. Ya que el muy cabrón la había engañado con ella, lo mínimo que podían hacer era casarse.

-¿Estás bien, Bella? - Preguntó Sue, y a Bella le conmovió que parecía realmente preocupada.

Le sonrió ligeramente a su madrastra.

-Claro que si, Sue. Y me da gusto por ellos.

Y el asunto habría muerto allí, si Charlie no hubiese sentido la necesidad de recordar sus acciones del pasado.

-Es lo mínimo, ¿No?. Al fin y al cabo fuiste tú la que lo dejó, y todo para volver aquí. El mismo pueblo que durante tantos años despreciaste y abandonaste a la primera oportunidad que tuviste.

Bella cerró los ojos y respiró profundo antes de volverlos a abrir, y contestar a su padre.

-Dejé a Jacob porque me estaba engañando, precisamente con Emily. Y volví aquí un año después de que eso ocurriera. Y tú bien sabes el motivo.

Por lo menos Charlie tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado por un momento.

Y después de eso el tema cambió por completo y por fin a Bella la dejaron en paz.

Cuando volvía a casa, una hora después, pensó que la comida de ésta semana no había ido tan mal, y si quería ya no tendría que volverlos a ver hasta la semana siguiente.

Llegó a peluquería y sacó su copia de las llaves para abrir. Esa mañana había llamado a Carmen, para pedirle permiso de ir a buscar un tinte para su decidido cambio de look. Naturalmente que a Carmen no le importó.

Mientras buscaba el tinte, un trueno fuerte sacudió el suelo y dos segundos después empezó a llover a cántaros. Bella maldijo por lo bajo, aunque no se tenía que haber sorprendido, el tiempo en Forks era siempre así de impredecible. Se dirigió al almacén de la peluquería, segura de que allí encontraría los paraguas que los clientes más despistados se habían olvidado; cuando encontró el que más le convenía, salió de la peluquería.

Llovía y aunque el cielo estaba encapotado, la tormenta en sí aún no había empezado. Y por eso decidió obedecer el repentino deseo de café que la invadió, del puesto ambulante del parque. Antes de que Ben, el dueño, cerrara y se fuera a casa por la tormenta.

-Ben – saludó con una sonrisa a su antiguo compañero de clases.

-Bella – correspondió el saludo. Ben y Ángela, su ahora mujer, fueron de sus mejores amigos creciendo. Y de los pocos que la recibieron con los brazos abiertos cuando volvió al pueblo - ¿Qué haces por estos lados hoy, la peluquería no está cerrada?.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes que tu café es mi adicción.

Ben rió mientras empezaba a prepararle el capuccino a Bella, como ya sabía que le gustaba.

-Pues entonces llegaste justo a tiempo, estoy a punto de volver a casa.

-Me lo suponía.

Bella esperaba su café cuando los acordes de una guitarra le llegaron a los oídos. Se giró instintivamente, buscando el origen de esa melodía tan sufrida.

La encontró a unos cien metros de ella, siendo tocada por el mismo chico del día anterior. Él se encontraba debajo del gazebo central del parque, sentado en el suelo, completamente concentrado en su guitarra.

El estuche de ésta última estaba cerrado. Era obvio que, aunque estuviese tocando, él mismo sabía que era imposible que en esos momentos conseguiría algún céntimo a cambio de su música.

Algo en lo que escuchaba estaba estrujando su corazón. Aunque la melodía fuera hermosa y tocada a la perfección, las notas estaban llenas de dolor y sufrimiento; como si el joven estuviera hablando de todas las desdichas que había sufrido en su vida a través de la música.

-¿Sabes qué, Ben? - dijo sin pensarlo – Prepárame otro más.

Ben siguió la dirección de la mirada de Bella, y asintió con una sonrisa, entendiendo enseguida para quién era el segundo café que estaba solicitando.

-Enseguida – tardó otros dos minutos en tener el pedido listo y entregárselo a Bella. Aceptó el dinero que ella le tendió –. Que pases buenas tardes, Bella.

-Igualmente. Saluda a Ángela de mi parte.

Y con eso se dirigió al gazebo, equilibrando el paraguas en una mano, y el cartón con los cafés en la otra.

Cuando ya estaba a pocos pasos de su destino, se percató que el chico estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, el pobre no se había refugiado a tiempo de la lluvia.

Había hecho lo correcto en comprarle un café.

La música se detuvo y el joven apartó la atención de la guitarra cuando sintió una presencia frente a él. Levantó su cabeza y Bella tuvo que reprimir la exclamación que se quería escapar de sus labios. Esas tenían que ser lentillas de color, además de llevar pestañas postizas. Era la única explicación posible. Esos ojos eran surreales. Dos esmeraldas brillantes, enmarcadas por las pestañas más negras, largas y voluminosas que había visto jamás. Chistosamente a la parte más vanidosa de ella le estaban dando envidia. Ella misma tenía los ojos de un común color marrón, y tenía que usar máscara de pestañas si quería que por lo menos se notara que las tenía.

Y entonces él sonrió, y las piernas de Bella temblaron. Si en éste mundo había algo más hermosos que sus ojos, esa era su sonrisa.

-¡Hey, tú eres la chica de los veinte dólares de ayer! – Y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Si, esa sería yo – notó que el joven estaba sentado sobre una vieja manta y aparte del estuche de su guitarra, detrás de él había una gran mochila abierta. Intentó no fruncir el ceño, esperando equivocarse en sus deducciones –. Aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella – se presentó.

-Un placer Bella, yo soy Edward. Y muchas gracias por el dinero de ayer, no tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte como debía.

Edward. Un nombre clásico para ir a juego con una belleza clásica.

Se encogió de hombros.

-No ha sido nada. Y de hecho he venido a traerte esto – cerró su paraguas y tomó el café que había comprado para él.

Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Para mi?.

-No, para tu guitarra – no se pudo aguantar de contestar con sarcasmo –. Claro que es para ti.

Él miró a su manta avergonzado.

-No puedo aceptarlo.

-No seas tonto. No podía tomarme uno, pensando que tú podrías estar aquí sufriendo de frío por la tormenta. Es solo un café – al ver que no contestaba, elevó una ceja –. No pensaras tenerme aquí parada, esperando a que te tomes tu café, ¿verdad?.

Eso pareció hacerle entrar en razón, y se levantó apresuradamente para tomarle el café.

Era mucho más alto de lo que le pareció el día anterior. Le sacaba más de una cabeza.

-Es solo un café – repitió –. Si no te lo tomas tú, Ben se decepcionará porque yo no me voy a tomar dos.

Él se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió un sorbo. Ella no pudo evitar notar que parecía disfrutar con lo calentito que éste estaba.

-Muchas gracias, otra vez – le dijo, y ella leyó la sinceridad en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

El silencio reinó en el gazebo mientras ambos bebían de su café, interrumpido solamente por los relámpagos y los truenos que se escuchaban en la distancia, y la lluvia que empezaba a aumentar su potencia.

Bella nunca dejó de observarlo y cuando él fue consciente de ello, no pudo apartar más la mirada. Esmeraldas y cafés se quedaron congelados por un momento con ellos mismos.

-Eh – carraspeó – Si quieres, te puedes sentar – apuntó a la manta del suelo.

-Oh, no gracias – rechazó el ofrecimiento. Y supo que había metido la pata al ver la reacción de él.

Primero pareció estar otra vez solo avergonzado; pero entonces, por solo una millonésima de segundo él dio la impresión de que derribó alguna especie de muro, y Bella pudo ver solo agonía en sus ojos.

Pestañeó y, cuando lo volvió a ver, el sentimiento había desaparecido, dejando solo la vergüenza.

-Si, lo entiendo. Sé que está muy sucia – casi se disculpó y Bella se sintió peor que un gusano –. Pero no he tenido ocasión de ir aún a la lavandería.

-¡No!, no se trata de eso – se apresuró a aclarar –. Es solo que se me está haciendo tarde, y quiero llegar a casa antes de que la tormenta empeore.

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Edward al comprender su error.

-Si, perdona. Te estoy retrasando – se pasó la mano por los cabellos –. No quería sonar así de antipático, de verdad. Es solo que a veces me pongo a defensiva sin querer.

-No te preocupes – tranquilizó y se interrumpió cuando un nuevo trueno sacudió la tierra –. Debería irme ya.

-Si, por supuesto – se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera salir del gazebo, porque al levantarse le había bloqueado el acceso sin querer –. Gracias otra vez por el café.

-De nada – repitió y cuando iba a dar el primer paso para moverse, no se pudo detener a preguntar - ¿Tienes dónde pasar la noche, Edward?.

Eso le tomó por sorpresa y contestó quizás con demasiada rapidez.

-Claro que si.

Entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

-¿No estarás hablando del gazebo?.

-No, no se trata del gazebo – aseguró y al darse cuenta que ella no le había creído, se sintió conmovido por la preocupación de esa extraña –. En serio, Bella. No te preocupes, que tengo dónde dormir ésta noche.

Algo en las palabras de él no la hizo sentirse tranquila, pero no estaba muy segura se qué se trataba. Sacudió la cabeza, autoconvenciéndose de que solo estaba siendo paranoica, y le sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Espero volverte a escuchar muy pronto.

El correspondió la sonrisa.

-Mañana mismo estaré otra vez aquí en el parque. Siempre que el tiempo me lo permita, claro.

Asintió.

-Hasta luego, Edward.

-Nos vemos, Bella.

Y después de ese día, el chico de los ojos verdes no volvió a abandonar más su mente.

 _Continuará..._

 **¿Qué les parece?, ¿Se merece un comentario?.**

 **Besos, Ros.**


	3. El gazebo

****Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me adjudico la trama de mis historia.****

 **EL GAZEBO.**

El día siguiente, el trabajo estaba lleno de los mismos comentarios que Bella escuchaba cuando se hacía un cambio de look.

"¡Qué bien te queda!"

"Se me hace extraño verte con ese color".

"¿No se te daña el cabello así?".

En la teoría, los habitantes del pequeño pueblo de Forks la conocían por su espirito rebelde, y su necesidad de cambiar constantemente, aunque fuera solo el look de su cabello. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, era siempre la misma reacción, la misma condescendencia y burlas.

Bella lo aguantaba todo con una sonrisa y con paciencia contestaba todas las preguntas mientras hacía su trabajo. Se había criado en ese pueblo y los conocía a prácticamente todos desde que era pequeña, sabía como funcionaban las habladurías allí. La sorpresa duraría al rededor de una semana, hasta que todos se acostumbrarían a su cambio y la dejarían en paz. Todo hasta que ella se cansara una vez más de su actual color.

Por mucho que Bella hubiese intentado seguir su sueño de abandonar ese lugar, e ir a vivir a una gran cuidad, ya había aceptado y se había acostumbrado a su destino.

-Bella, ve a comer – le dijo Carmen después de que ella terminara de atender a la Sra Cope – Aprovecha que no hay nadie.

-Enseguida voy – terminó de cobrar y salió de la peluquería.

Llevaba solo una chaquetilla ligera, abril tenía la característica de traer los tiempos más locos y el sol calentaba desde el cielo.

Se dirigió a su restaurante preferido, pasando por el lado del parque y no se sorprendió al escuchar una melodía de guitarra. Sonrió para sus adentros, reconociendo que lo estaba esperando. Apresuró el paso, aún más resuelta.

Atravesó la puerta del restaurante, justo en el momento en que su padre se dirigía a la salida, seguramente después de haber terminado de comer. Su preferencia por la comida de Cora era algo que Charlie y ella habían compartido desde siempre.

-Bella.

-Papá.

Y esa fue toda la interacción que hubo entre ellos. Por horrible que pudiera sonar, Bella lo prefería así. A pesar de lo mucho que quería a su padre, convivir con él durante la comida de los domingos era todo lo que podía tolerar.

-¡Bella! - saludó Cora cuando ella llegó a la barra – Justo a tiempo. Acabo de terminar tu hamburguesa vegetariana – Al leer el conflicto en el rostro de Bella, dudó - ¿Es eso lo que quieres, no?. Estoy acostumbrada a que te la pidas siempre los lunes porque dices que te gusta empezar la semana con fuerza.

Negó, aún insegura por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero resuelta a hacerlo de todos modos.

-No, no. La vegetariana va perfecta, Cora. Solo que me encantaría que me prepararas también una grande con queso – suponía que era la elección aceptada, todos los hombres que conocía comían carne como si fuera caramelo.

Cora abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Quieres carne? - que ella supiera, la última vez que Bella le había pedido algo que llevara carne, fue antes de que dejara Forks.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-El cuerpo te pide lo que el cuerpo quiere – mintió – Y no veas el hambre que tengo.

Supo que lo había hecho bien cuando Cora asintió, aceptando la explicación que le daba.

-Dame unos diez minutos para prepararla – pidió.

-Ningún problema, Cora.

-¿Para llevar también?.

-Si.

Diez minutos después salió del restaurante con una bolsa llena de dos hamburguesas y dos refrescos. De dirigió al parque, siguiendo el sonido de la música. Cuando estuvo a solo cinco pasos de llegar a su destino la incertidumbre volvió, y se detuvo en seco. Se reprendió como una tonta, ¿Desde cuando ella se comportaba como una cobarde?. Además el día anterior no había tenido problema en acercarse a él. Respiró profundo para calmar sus nervios, y avanzó los pocos pasos que los separaban.

Aunque su canción era más animada que la del sábado, el estuche de su guitarra estaba casi vacío. Se sintió fatal, pero a él eso parecía no molestarle. Tocaba y cantaba como si fuera lo más importante, como si en esos momentos no existiera nadie más aparte de su guitarra y él en el mundo. Hasta que sus ojos verdes se posaron en ella, y la sonrisa que le dirigió le hizo creer a ella que había sido invitada a formar parte de esa pequeña burbuja.

Edward le asintió en un gesto de saludo y ella se lo devolvió con la mano.

Se dio el gusto de cerrar los ojos y escuchar la canción, realmente escucharla. Y por un momento tuvo la sensación de que estaba observando el alma de Edward, porque si bien ésta canción era animada, cada nota, cada acorde le trasmitía dolor. La clase de dolor que se apodera de cada célula de tu cuerpo y te acompaña noche y día, que Edward parecía estar arrastrando con él.

Cuando terminó la canción, ella aprovechó para llamar otra vez su atención, no queriendo interrumpirle si empezaba una nueva. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera, pensando que el gazebo era un buen lugar para volverse a reunir con él. Edward miró a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie prestaba atención a música e interrumpir brevemente su interpretación no le haría perder grandes cantidades de ingresos. Guardó las pocas monedas que estaban en el estuche de su guitarra, y luego dejó ésta dentro; llevándosela a la espalda. Siguió a Bella a la dirección que ella le indicaba.

Al llegar a Gazebo, Bella vió la misma mochila de la noche anterior en un rincón, sin rastro de la manta en ésta ocasión.

-Tienes el cabello diferente – apuntó a lo obvio – Me gusta, hace que tu piel resplandezca – Y sonaba sincero en su opinión, no como todos lo cumplidos condescendientes o llenos de falsa amabilidad que había estado escuchando toda la mañana.

Sintió sus mejillas arder y sus labios esbozaron una tímida sonrisa. Era la primera vez que reaccionaba de esa manera ante un comentario sobre sus cambios de look.

-Ehm, g-gracias – titubeó y se sorprendió a si misma. Nunca había sido tímida, ni tenido problemas en hablar con la gente, aunque fueran desconocidos, ni tanto menos con el sexo opuesto. Así que era incomprensible que reaccionara de esa manera ante un simple elogio de Edward – De hecho tú me lo inspiraste – confesó.

El ceño de Edward se frunció.

-¿Yo?.

Bella asintió.

-Como bien te habrás dado cuenta, éste color se parece mucho al tuyo. Y decidí que lo quería cobrizo precisamente cuando te lo vi el sábado.

Entonces fue Edward quien pareció avergonzado.

-Creo que te queda mejor a ti – murmuró.

Bella soltó una risa divertida.

-¿Estás bromeando?. El color de tu cabello es espectacular solo porque es natural. Todos los peluqueros de mundo amamos ese color – decidió cambiar de tema, ya que su tiempo de comida corría – Pero en fin, yo vine a proponerte que hagas compañía mientras como – levantó la bolsa en su mano.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Edward en un hilo de voz.

-¿Te gusta la carne, no? - preguntó a su vez ella como si nada, sentándose en el borde del gazebo – Yo no la como, pero no puedo obligarte a que tú te comas una vegetariana como la mía.

-¿Bella, qué estás haciendo? - Edward no se había movido un solo centímetro de su lugar.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Me voy a comer mi hamburguesa preferida y estoy esperando a tú te comas la que te acabo de comprar - dio el primer mordisco.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque por lo general la comida se compra para comerla – se hizo la tonta.

-¿Por qué me has comprado una hamburguesa?.

-No sabía qué te podría gustar y decidí apostar por lo que había pedido para mi.

Edward parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

-Lo digo en serio. ¿Por qué me has comprado comida?.

-Porque quise – no habían palabras más ciertas. Al ver que Edward estaba por replicar de nuevo, se apresuró a continuar – Vamos Edward, no te hagas de rogar. Ayer me aceptaste un café.

-Si, pero ayer era solo un café.

-Y hoy es solo una hamburguesa. ¿No tienes hambre? - justo en ese momento el estómago de Edward decidió contestar por él y rugió. Bella sonrió - ¿Lo ves?. Anda, ven a sentarte, antes de que se te enfríe.

Edward titubeó, como si le diera pena reconocer el hambre que tenía, pero Bella sabía que estaba por aceptar … en … tres … dos …

-Está bien – accedió y se acercó despacio a sentarse al lado de ella en el borde del gazebo – Muchas gracias – agradeció cuando ella le pasó su hamburguesa, y una vez más pareció sentir vergüenza por haber aceptado.

-De nada. Pero sí te gusta la carne, ¿no? - repitió la pregunta que él aún no había contestado.

-Si, si – aseguró -Tranquila, yo nunca ha tenido problemas para comer de todo – Se interrumpió al caer en lo que acababa de decir, al recordar que Bella le había dicho antes que era vegetariana – Eh, bueno yo … - titubeó – Quiero decir, si tú no la quieres comer, me perece muy bien. Es solo que a mi …

Bella decidió salir en su defensa, el pobre la estaba pasando muy mal pensando que la había ofendido.

-Va todo bien. No te preocupes. A ti te puede gustar la comida que quieras.

Edward le sonrió y la que ella le respondió por un momento fue de complicidad. Descendió el silencio mientras Bella continuaba comiendo y Edward procedía a dar su primer bocado.

-Mmmm – gimió cuando hubo tragado – Madre mía.

-¿A que si?. Cora es la mejor cocinera que conozco.

Edward asintió.

-Es la mejor hamburguesa que me he comido en la vida. El año pasado estuve un par de meses en un pueblo de Texas y pensaba que allí me había comido la mejor, pero ahora creo que esa no le llega ni a los talones a ésta.

Algo en su explicación le hizo sentir a Bella una incertidumbre en el estómago que no le gustó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en las calles, Edward? - se atrevió a preguntar.

Su mochila estaba bastante desgastada, al igual que su ropa y sus zapatos. Y el bronceado de su piel parecía llevar allí mucho tiempo, tanto que era difícil que recuperara su palidez natural. Bella en su profesión como peluquera, estaba especializada en el color, y sabía que con el cabello y los ojos de Edward, iba a juego una piel blanca como el alabastro.

Se arrepintió enseguida de su pregunta cuando el cuerpo de él se tensó, y el siguiente bocado que tragó parecía ya no saber tan bien como el anterior. Estaba por decirle que no hacía falta que contestara, cuando él mismo lo hizo.

-Poco más de cinco años – y lo decía como si no fueran nada – He estado en prácticamente todos los estados del país. Menos en Alaska y Hawai.

El corazón de Bella se contrajo.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes? - no daba la impresión de que tuviera más de 20 años y si eso era así, significaría que había estado en las calles desde que era casi un crío.

-23 – contestó, y con prisas se apresuró a cambiar el tema - ¿Así que eres peluquera? - no quería seguir hablando de él ni de su vida.

Bella decidió aceptar su cambio, no lo presionaría más si no quería.

-Si, desde hace cinco años también – qué coincidencia – Trabajo en la única peluquería que tenemos aquí en Forks. Carmen's – con la mano señaló la dirección general en la que se encontraba la peluquería.

Edward asintió.

-Si, recuerdo que pasé por allí el día que llegué.

Justo en el ese momento sonó la alarma de su móvil, que le anunciaba que su hora de descanso estaba llegando a su fin.

-Y de hecho ya tengo que volver – sacó su móvil y apagó la alarma. Cuando levantó la vista notó que él estaba observando de forma muy extraña su móvil. No podía descifrar esa mirada, pero lo dejó pasar como algo sin importancia. Se terminó de comer su hamburguesa y se tomó el refresco – Muchas gracias por la compañía Edward.

Él soltó una risa incrédula.

-¿Me tomas el pelo?. Gracias a ti por la comida, Bella.

-No fue nada – Y de verdad no había sido nada – Me tengo que ir.

-Que pases buenas tardes, Bella – le sonrió y Bella sintió su rostro arder.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?.

-Igualmente – y con eso salió corriendo en dirección de la peluquería, no solo porque de verdad que se le estaba haciendo tarde; sino porque tenía la imperiosa necesidad de huir de algo, aunque no tuviera ni idea del qué.

Entró acelerada.

-Ya estoy aquí. Ya estoy aquí – le comunicó a Carmen.

Carmen rió, estaba muy acostumbrada a la hiperactividad de Bella en su trabajo. Era parte de lo que la hacía tan buena. Pero cuando la vio, notó algo muy diferente en ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?.

Ella se paró a su lado, antes de entrar a dejar sus cosas en el cuarto de empleados.

-Si, ¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Nada, hoy te veo más acelerada que de costumbre. Y estás roja como si te hubiese dado un golpe de calor.

El sonrojo de Bella aumentó de tono, si es que eso era humanamente posible.

-Ah eso, no es nada. Seguro que fue porque me vine corriendo, se me pasó el tiempo sin que me diera cuenta – intentó restarle importancia.

Pensó que lo había conseguido cuando Carmen asintió.

Solo que no era así.

Carmen sabía ya que Bella se traía algo entre manos, lo que quiera que fuera.

 _Continuará …_

 ** **¿Qué les parece?, ¿Se merece un comentario?.****

 ** **Besos, Ros.****


End file.
